Low molecular weight gelators, methods of making such gelators, organogels comprising such gelators and methods of using such organogels are described. Low molecular weight gelators which are capable of gelling hydrogels and organogels, methods of making such gelators, organogels comprising such gelators and methods of using such organogels are described. Methods of using such gelators to form gels which comprise at least one of a crude oil, a petroleum product and a chemical which has been released into the environment along with systems for containing and/or remediating a spill and/or release of at least one of a crude oil, a petroleum product and a chemical from a spill or release into the environment using gelators have not been previously described. For at least the reasons provided below, conventional low molecular weight gelators and gels formed using the gelators are not optimal.